Kitten?
by Scottea
Summary: There are times when a kitten shows it can be a cat as Kirk and Spock discover.


Captain James T. Kirk sat in his quarters looking at the blank computer screen. He had been doing so for over the past hour. The events of the last twenty-six standard hours were still coalescing in his mind as things had happened that he would never have believed. But no, it was deeper than that. He had seen an aspect of one of his closest friends that he would not have thought possible under any situation or circumstance.

Usually doing the reports was nothing, just stating what had happened, where, when, the crew involved and the being they encountered, how it had happened, and, most importantly, why it had happened. That why was the stumbling block. Over all the years he had known his officer and friend there was nothing that had ever indicated them capable of what they had done. It was having seen that aspect of the person that had made him wonder about the rest of his senior crew, and even more about himself. Was there something hidden deep within them, within him, that could trigger a similar?

The most frightening part of the whole encounter was that the officer knew at all times exactly what they were doing and why. To them it had seemed a rational thing to do. Their actions broke so rules of both Starfleet as well as the Federation. His report, and those of the others who witnessed the actions, would see the end of the officer's sterling career and their incarceration for the rest of their life.

He was the Captain of the ship. He was responsible for the actions of his crew. He had been in command of the landing party. He was the one who decided to go down to investigate a call for help that both his First Officer and his Communications Officer said sounded unusual, unnatural. He had initiated and instigated the landing party. He had sanctioned Officer Gary Ryan being part of the landing party. He could not blame another for what he started. He had been advised against the action by two senior officers and had still gone ahead. His Chief Medical Officer had said the man was not fit and his First Officer stated he was not a fully qualified Security Officer.

A captain is responsible for the actions of his crew. How many times had he been told that or even said it himself? Where were the clarifications as to just how far a captain is responsible and what, if any, conditions may free a captain from such a responsibility? Is a captain who is momentarily rendered unconscious during an attack still responsible? Is a captain who is physically prevented from stopping the actions of his crew still responsible?

Being the Captain of the Enterprise made him responsible for leading them into a trap, for risking his ship, for getting an officer killed, and for the living hell another officer was going through. He had been unconscious when one action occurred and physically unable to stop another action by another officer from taking place yet he was the captain and had to be responsible.

How could he describe the indescribable? How could he make those who would read his report know and understand what it was like to encounter a long rumoured as mythical species? What words could convey just how far, far more advanced the Gyplers were? And how did one of his officers know how to contact them?

He moved to his bed and stretched out. Maybe if he just relaxed he could think about it better, get it all into order.

They had been moving along the neutral Zone between Federation and Romulan space when they got a garbled message from Mullen Six. Both Uhura and Spock had said the message was not clear and sounded unusual. Spock had even suggested it could be some form of trap but with their instruments not indicating any Romulan vessel in the area he had ordered Spock, Uhura, and whoever was next on the roster to do security to beam down with him.

Almost as soon as they had beamed down they had come under small weapons attack, almost like a sniper only from above. "Kirk to Enterprise, what is going on?"

"Captain, there is a Romulan ship firing at the planet. We have had to raise shields so cannot beam you out at the moment. "

They had found shelter behind some rocks that were slowly being destroyed. There was an explosion close to his head and for a few minutes he had been semiconscious as had Spock and Uhura. He had a vague recollection of somebody taking his communicator, hearing an unfamiliar voice say, "Enterprise lockdown in thirteen. Repeat, lockdown in thirteen." the communicator being put back in his hand, that voice again saying, "You take care of her. Uhura, you know it was the best. My decision, my way. Live and love, Kitten." Then a few more incoming shots, a strange sound, a short guttural strangled scream from Uhura and then the familiar feeling of the transporter beam.

Both Spock and himself were still adjusting to being back on the ship, dealing with Scotty and McCoy asking them so many questions when he realized Uhura was not there. McCoy had been there and said how she had just charged past him like something possessed. McCoy had then pulled medical rank and insisted on tending to his and Spock's minor cuts with a basic hypo and a quick spray over them before he let them go. When they got to the bridge what he saw was not the Communications Officer he had known for years but the living example of what her people must have been like as a hunting people. Uhura had moved to stand by the helm console and on the scene the Romulan ship was rocked by a hit immediately after which a clearly shaken Romulan commander was trying to make contact but Uhura just looked at him, clearly something had happened that he had missed, something that had stunned not only the Romulan but those on the bridge.

"We, we saw Kirk leaving you three to die. He is dead. You should be the captain. We killed,"

" **You killed the core of my life.** Your scanners showed somebody leave the group ans you are too stupid to know he would have been a decoy so we could live. Your tiny brain does not know nor understand the concept of love. You killed him and now," she had looked at her hands for a moment, "I am firing again. **Firing**."

Another small blast hit the Romulan vessel and Kirk saw Spock nod before he went to his usual Science Station, "Ship is disabled, Captain. They only have life support systems."

"Captain? But we killed,"

He had started forward but Uhura had raised her hand without turning around, " **Do not** even think of stopping me, Sir. **Do not** order me to stop for I will disobey. That thing killed my best friend as it thought he was you. That thing cannot begin to understand how someone like my friend would make himself a decoy to save others. That thing has no way of knowing how much I want to kill him but I am leaving that to others. We just have to wait a bit longer, just a bit longer. I have let others who seek that thing know he is here."

"There is nobody who seeks me. All those who would seek revenge are dead."

"I seek revenge but the revenge I would take is nothing compared to what the **Gyplers** will do."

For a moment it was clear that the Romulan commander was studying Uhura's face just as thoroughly as everybody on the bridge of the Enterprise was. The Gyplers were an often talked about race that nobody had actually seen but most had seen and read about what they left behind of their enemies. Total fear was on the Romulan's face, " **No!** You cannot."

"They know I have you. They know where we are."

" **But they will** ,"

" **I don't care** what they or anybody else does now. **I. DON'T. CARE!.** "

"But you are Human. You must care."

"You killed that part of me that cared."

From to his right he had heard the familiar voice, "Captain, readings outside the ship unlike any I have seen before. Combinations of substances that should not occur without disruptive or destructive events. The shape of the object is fluctuating but is approximately nine hundred and sixty metres by two hundred and ten metres by four hundred and twenty metres. Unknown propulsion and form of armament. Also unknown number of life-forms aboard. **Most fascinating** as by all known laws it cannot exist but it clearly does."

There was a momentary flash of purple and bright yellow light that seemed to fill the bridge and then almost hovering above the deck were six of the most beautiful humanoid creatures Kirk had seen. Uhura held up both her hands, palms facing the six and then turning them to show the backs of her hands as she nodded.

"In standard you would say it is good to see you again, Uhura. We thank you for finding this one for us. We feel your hurt and sadness and feel a great loss as well. We will remove both those aboard that ship and the ship but those two," with a gesture the speaker indicated him and Spock, "may have ten of your minutes aboard that ship before we take it as we sense their curiosity about the ship. We will make their computer banks accessible by you. What Gary Ryan and you did for the Gyplers will be spoken of for hundreds of generations to come. Peace and love protect you." And they vanished in a flash of purple and bright yellow light.

It had been an unusual feeling, to one moment be on the bridge of the Enterprise then on the bridge of a Romulan Bird of Prey. All the time they had been on the ship he had felt unease, as though realizing for the first time how he really did not know much about Uhura's life. It was clear she knew the Gyplers so what else did she know but never talked about? How and when did she encounter them?

Spock had been able to easily get into the computer banks on the ship and had downloaded files, all the time aware of how quickly their time aboard the craft was passing. To have even these ten standard minutes aboard the ship would have revealed much to them. When Spock had paused to briefly look at the Enterprise from the ship he wondered how well they really knew Uhura. He had seen her from time to time with Officer Ryan but had never asked about her private life as that was her private life. It had been obvious that they were more than just shipmates yet he had not seen any indication of anything other than a deep friendship.

Kirk and Spock had both looked at each other when that voice came. Seemingly from all around them, "She thought that you two might like a moment on the bridge of our craft. In her great pain at the loss of her what your kind call soulmate she thought of you just as they thought of one of us so long ago. We understand it will be beyond your comprehension but her thoughts indicated you might like the opportunity."

There was no need to answer as soon they were in what seemed to Kirk, to be a totally different world while Spock would see just how far behind all the technology they were. They both stood for a moment looking at the Enterprise then looked at each other and realized that the other was think as they were, that when compared with this ship it was prehistoric and so very tiny.

Almost as soon as it had started they were back on the Enterprise and Uhura had looked first at Spock then at him and he could not recall ever seeing so much deep pain on her face, "I shall go to my quarters and await whatever decision you may make about my actions, Sir. I make no apologies and have no regrets with regard to them. I will also talk no more about them."

After she had gone Kirk had asked both Sulu and Chekov what had happened and they had looked at each other then Sulu said, "She came onto the bridge at a full run and went straight to her station, said a few words I had, we had, never heard before although we both heard her name and the Enterprise. Then she had come over and fired two phasers, knocking out the main power supply and the main turrets of the Romulan craft. Then that hit you saw took out their auxiliary so they were dead out there as all they had left was life support. If you ask me she has been watching, clearly studying us for years as she knew exactly what to do. Although I do not like to admit it but I doubt if I could have done as well, Sir."

Every Starfleet factor in him was mad, was demanding an explanation, and trying to think of the different punishments for the many different rules and regulations she had broken. He could tell from the expression on his friend and First Officer's face that the Vulcan was thinking the same, but there was something else about the Vulcan's eyes, almost one of sympathy. He started for the door but stopped as that baritone voice softly said, "I believe you are going to start your report, Captain, and will complete it **after** we have spoken with Lieutenant Uhura once she has had time to rest sufficiently after this."

For just an instant anger had flared but died as he knew his friend had seen in him the conflict he was not ready to face. It was not only Uhura who needed the time. Just so much had happened he needed a break.

"Yes, I'll be in my quarters if needed."

As he walked to his quarters Kirk wondered how it was that one who denied knowing of emotions could almost always tell what emotions those of the bridge crew were feeling. As he stretched out on his bed he realized that that special friend and First Officer could see in him what he did not what to acknowledge and found a subtle way of helping him see and confront things.

He had thought of just resting, of giving her time to rest, but he yielded to the need for sleep.

After Kirk had left the bridge and he had checked that all systems were up to standard and the plot was laid in correctly Spock looked at Sulu and said, "Mister Sulu, the Conn is yours. I should return within four standard hours."

He had seen something in Uhura, had heard something in her voice that reached deep into him and knew he had to see if he could help her deal with all that had transpired. He had seen her reaction to Officer Ryan's actions, had seen how something inside her had been badly hurt. Not until he had heard he words "You killed the core of my life." did he have an inkling of what could have so upset her as he knew she had not reacted as she had then over other deaths by fellow officers. He had furtively looked at Kirk and knew what she meant and why she was reacting as she was. If something happened to Jim Kirk and he witnessed it the way Uhura had witnessed Officer Ryan being killed he had no doubt that his human side would over-ride his Vulcan control. Jim had not seen how Ryan had been killed, how the Romulans had, once he drew their fire away from them, sadistically narrowed the area around their target before finally killing him.

He had left Sulu in command on the bridge and gone directly to Uhura's quarters and when he opened the door he saw deep inner pain on her face yet she looked right at him, "I would do it again in a heartbeat for him. He was more than worth my career. Let's go and get this over with. Gary will be," all of a sudden her eyes filled with tears and she looked away, "Gary would have been, he would have been so, so," tears were streaking down her face and her breathing changed as she stated to sob.

For one point two one minutes he had stood unsure exactly what to do, aware his Vulcan and Human elements were in conflict at a time he did not want to wait for a logical course of action to be presented. Confidently he reached out and pulled her to him, holding her as he had held the Captain on a those occasions when Jim had been in a similar emotional state. He felt her at first relax and accept his embrace then start to pull away, "No, you'll feel, you'll,"

When he again pulled her to him and started to rub her back she relaxed, almost falling against him, and shook as she sobbed. "He, he wasn't security. He must have stood in for somebody. He wasn't meant to be there. He wasn't meant to die like that. They killed him. They killed him. I should have stopped him. I should have stopped him. I should have,"

Slowly he almost carried her as he walked to her bed and sat down while she still clung to him. There had been something in the look Officer Gary Ryan had given him before he had dashed away, drawing the deadly fire from the Romulans onto him and away from them. Something in the way he had said, "You take care of her. Uhura, you know it was the best. My decision, my way. Kitten." that had let him know that not only had the man known he was going to die but also that they would live. Kitten. Clearly they had had a special friendship, he was aware that they had served together before he met them.

Gradually her sobbing eased and she started to sit up and sit beside him, apologizing for being so emotional. "I'm sorry, Spock, I should not have acted like that."

"There is no reason to apologize. It is a perfectly understandable reaction under the circumstances as I believe you two had a long friendship."

"Since the second to last quarter of my final year at the academy. I was doing an advanced communications course on top of the other studies and I had to go home for twelve standard weeks. I was told that my place would be held if I could keep up with the work but that I would have to work with a more advanced cadet in order to do so. We all knew that we had to do well in the course to have a hope of a deep space ship and all those I had thought would help me were looking after their own careers. Only Gary said okay. At the time I did not think how much of his time helping me took. He never said a word about it during that time or after. After that we were there for each other, we stayed in contact, and when he got posted onto the Enterprise I was thrilled till I found out he was hiding something from me. The one thing he did not tell me till about two weeks ago. "

For a long time she just sat silently looking at her hands and then up at him, "He was dying, Spock. On Science Station Two Six Jay three years ago,"

Science Station Two Six Jay had experienced a major circuitry problem that threatened total destruction of the station and been saved by the irrational actions of an officer from a visiting starship. He nodded, "The explosion that threatened the whole station till an unnamed officer,"

"They, the specialists said he had two more years before his body would completely fail him. That, that when it did it would be extremely painful but fast. We could have had two more years. We, we could have had two more years but he,"

"He wanted you to have those two years." Carefully he reached out and turned her face so they looked each other. "He knew that Mister Scott could beam us up if he got the Romulans to concentrate on him long enough. Him drawing their fire and attention away from us he got us that time. He wanted to you have those two years and more, Lieutenant. He even said it was his decision and his way."

"But **he should have told me**. He should have told me sooner. I didn't hear from him for some time and all he said was he made a slight miscalculation but everybody was fine. I just did not think. It was so like him but I didn't think. **He should have told me**."

"He knew you too well for that, Uhura. He knew how you would react and did not want you to change in how your relationship was. He would want things to be as they had always been. You meant so much to him as was evident in your safety being one of the last things he thought of. He wanted you to live and love and he wanted you to know that he thought what you shared was the best part of his life."

"I, I know that, Mister Spock, I know that but he was that other part of me. He should have told me. He was that other part of me. He should have told me. He was that other part of me, that better part of me." She had her eyes closed and tears were still flowing but not as much as before and gradually he felt her go to sleep as he held her. An odd feeling, akin to a chill, seemed to go through him as he thought how he only too well understood what she meant as Kirk was the other part of him.

In his quarters Kirk was in a sleep and his dream was like reliving what had happened as he had left the bridge. It was as though he were there and leaving to do something, telling the crew where he would be if needed. " _If needed._ "

He sat up. He had not been needed to get the landing party back to the ship and he had not been needed to save the ship. That look on Uhura's face flashed before him again. The look when she was facing that Romulan and saying he had killed the core of her life. Then there had been that look as she left the bridge. To most it was the face of one who was in control, who had been in control, but he saw that whatever had held her together was cracking and yet he was set to go after her for the records. He had let her go as he had seen how Spock had looked at her and he had seen how Spock had obviously seen it too and knew what she needed, in that moment Kirk realized that that unemotional Vulcan understood Human emotions better than his Human Captain. She needed somebody to just be there. No, not just somebody but a friend.

He walked to her quarters and pressed for entry. The door opened and he was momentarily taken aback when he saw her sleeping in the arms of his self-proclaimed emotionless Vulcan First Officer as he sat on her bed. The care and tenderness with which Spock laid her out on her bed and covered her reminded him of all the times he knew his friend had done the same for him.

He was still holding her when he heard the buzz at her door and it opened after the pre-set fifteen seconds the Uhura had on her door. It had not surprised him to see his friend and Captain there.

With a nod of his head he indicated the little sitting alcove and sat down. As he looked at his friend and Captain he knew he would most likely have to tell him some of what had been said. Gently he lay Uhura on her bed and covered her then walked to join his Captain.

"I am at somewhat of a loss as how to help her further, Jim. She has so much pain in her, some resentment, some fear, but mostly a strange yet all too familiar feeling of aloneness." He glanced first back into the sleeping alcove, saw Uhura was still sleeping, then looked at Kirk, "She seemed extremely troubled on the bridge I felt it best to ensure she received any medical help she might require. Now I notice you seem distressed as well."

"How do I deal with that, Spock? The person I saw on the bridge was not the person I thought I knew. That person was both a total captain and all female at the same time. I had no idea she had such a practical knowledge of the helm nor that she was so accurate with weapons. She knew just where and how to hit that ship. But she had no authorization to do what she did. As if that is not bad enough there is the matter of the Gyplers. How does she know them and they know her?"

"Which is really troubling you the most, Jim? Is it that she showed such outstanding capabilities, capabilities expected in starship captains, or that there are aspects of her life you did not, and more you possibly do not, know about? I, too, was pleasantly surprised at her ease and near expertise in taking such command of the bridge but I know and accept that we all have parts in our lives others do not know about either because we do not wish to share that part with others or because it is not really necessary for others to know of that part of our life."

For a moment he had sat still, shocked by what Spock had said. Spock knew all about his life. "Spock, **you know me** , I,"

"Jim," Spock was silent till he really looked at him, looked into the dark knowing eyes, "we both know there are aspects of my life you have no knowledge of. Can you honestly say that there are not some aspects to your life I know nothing about?"

Almost instantly he had wanted to reassure his friend that there was nothing in his past he had not shared but stopped. There were a few minor incidents that happened that were just "one of" things that he never thought too much about. So many places and people that had come and gone that had had some sort of meaning at the time but were insignificant moments in his life. As he watched the dark eyes watching him he also realized that Spock had freely admitted that there were aspects of his life that he kept private. In the melds he had occasionally sensed there was a part that Spock kept protected even from him.

"Point taken, but something as important as contact with,"

"Jim, you and I know how those who claim to have met the Gyplers are treated. We are possibly more accepting of the possibility of them existing because of all we have experienced but others who have not travelled so deep into space have little concept of what is really out here. We are but a very small part of what is in the known galaxy let alone all the unknown ones. I believe we both know how officers who mention seeing them have been treated. I also believe that they did not delete such knowledge from our minds the way they did the others on the bridge as they knew we would not speak of them. However, if you mention the encounter and Uhura's knowledge of them we both know what they would do to and with her. You must know, as I do, that she would not tell that we also know of them. **Would you wish such treatment for Uhura?** Would you see her reduced to nothing but an object of scientific study?"

That thought stopped him. He had seen how those who had mentioned seeing the Gyplers were sent for a thorough physic evaluation which all but destroyed them and ruined their careers.

"Captain, Jim, if you feel unsure about ever mentioning this encounter I can remove such a memory that,"

Even before his Vulcan friend had finished he said, " **No** , Spock. Thank you for the offer. I am certain that what I saw, what we saw, is something I will not talk of as I still cannot believe it. I know for a fact that Officer Gary Ryan died saving us and that Uhura removed the threat. Do I need to know or remember anything more?"

"No, Jim, neither of us need remember or know more. I trust your official report will state only what is needed to be stated."

"It will be even more strictly detailed than some of your own that just skim the surface. I will return to the Bridge as soon as I file the report."

Now, as he looked at the blank screen he knew what he had to do. Very calmly he reached out and turned on the audio record and for the next twenty minutes gave a report of what had taken place with regard to the attack and the destruction of the Romulan vessel. There was no mention of the Gyplers nor their ship. He did take care as to how he mentioned how they got access to the bridge of the Romulan ship. Before he sent the report he knew he would have to see Spock so that what he had agreed with what Spock had reported. Calmly he reached out and paged Spock.

Without asking what he had been summoned for Spock had entered Kirk's quarters and gone directly to his computer and heard the report. When it finished he looked at his friend and Captain. "We are, as usual, in total agreement of the events as they transpired, Captain."

"Good. Now, we best get to the bridge."

When they arrived on the bridge they saw how both Sulu and Chekov looked at them in a slightly bewildered way.

"Is something troubling you two?" Kirk looked from Chekov to Sulu.

"We were," Kirk heard the turbolift doors open and then a soft whisper he recognized and was about to turn when he heard Spock give voice to what he was thinking.

"It is good to see you have recovered sufficiently from recent events, Lieutenant, to return to your duties."

"It is good to be back, Mister Spock."

Only when there was a longer than usual silence did Kirk slightly turn and saw how Uhura was looking at Spock and how he was looking at her. They were clearly having a conversation none of those witnessing it would know about nor understand. "My report has been filed and sent to your computer, I have explained my actions."

"I have not had the opportunity to check my computer but I believe your report will reflect that of the Captain and myself in reporting just the events up to the explosion of the Romulan craft."

"See, Pavel, I was right. It exploded."

"But we saw how it was hit. How on target she was. There was no debris."

"Perhaps if we played back the destruction of the ship." Spock looked at Kirk and Kirk knew Spock believed what he did as he ordered a replay on the main screen those last hits on the Romulan ship. It was as he had, and he was sure Spock also had, hoped that the Gyplers had used their technology to change the recording, to show there being a delayed explosion in the Romulan ship. In the ship. There was no recognizable pieces of debris – only dust. In the glance Spock gave him Kirk saw the truth, the Gyplers had thought of everything and used their superior technology to change the recording.

"I could not remember it exploding like that." Chekov turned slightly and looked at Uhura, "You did know where to strike them to destroy them. I am sorry that Ryan died."

"He died saving us." Uhura looked at Kirk and he saw her acceptance before she looked at Spock, "It was his decision and I will miss him."

"How did you know where to hit the ship to cause that reaction?" Sulu looked at her and for a moment she looked at him then at Spock and Kirk before back at him.

"I know that Mister Spock does not believe in luck but I had an idea what my first four shots would do and then I just had to end it, had to leave no trace of them as they, as they left no trace of Gary."

"We were a bit worried as you told them we were waiting for something and they said they were not afraid of anything as those who wanted revenge for any reason were dead. You said you did not seek revenge but you slowly and deliberately disabled their ship and then fired that final shot'

"That was what I was waiting for. I wanted them as helpless as we were. I wanted them to know death was near.'

"But you did not tell them. You did not warn them that you were firing the final shot."

"No. The Captain can bring me up on charges over that. I did not give them any notification that they were going to die and their ship would be turned into dust. I have studied you and Chekov for years and noticed exactly how things are done. Now," she nodded at each one of them in turn as she slowly sat down at her station, "I must get back to work."

"Before you do that, Lieutenant, I would like you to accompany Mister Spock and myself to my quarters while we read your report."

As it was unusual for the Captain to make such a request Uhura just nodded. She knew it would be in relation to not telling them of the Gypler. She knew what it meant to have mentioned them. It had been her choice and she knew for Gary she would do it again.

In his quarters Kirk got up both his and Spock's reports and stood aside for her to read them. No mention of the Gyplers. Praise for her actions and marksmanship with the Romulans but nothing about the Gyplers. For a moment she was totally still as they would be filing incomplete reports. There was high praise from both on her actions on the planet and on the bridge but not a word about the Gyolers. They both mentioned how calm and composed she was and in total control and command as she took action before the Romulan did, as she warned the other ship she was about the fire on them. While Kirk's report stated that Gary had been killed while saving them Spock's report gave special mention of exactly what Gary had done to save them and said how the commander of the Romulan ship had believed that he had killed Kirk which she knew had been Gary's intention.

"Now, Lieutenant Uhura, before Mister Spock or I review your report do you wish to make any changes as what you just read may have reminded you of some actions you did nor did not take?"

"Thank you, Captain. I find that your reports have brought to mind a few things I have overlooked and I appreciate the opportunity to amend my report."

"Once that is done, Lieutenant," there had been something in the way Spock had said Lieutenant that made her look at him and saw understanding in the dark eyes, "I will log and run a thorough diagnostic check on your computer and the Captain's as I believe there were a few transmission errors that allowed for erroneous words and phrases to appear during the transmission."

Momentarily she looked at Kirk who nodded, they were ensuring there was no way anybody would know of her knowledge of the Gyplers. Gary had known what she knew about them, he had been with her when they found the lost Gypler youth and what he had come to find that had been stolen eons before from his people, had helped her protect the youth and the object till the two Gyplers adults arrived. Gary had been the one who had rigged up a communications system for the youth to contact his people.

She looked back at Spock, "That would be appreciated, Sir. I was unsure as to how certain passages appeared."

"From what appeared it seems you were doing some research on various folktales and fables at some stage. The diagnostics will enable me to rectify that. I shall go to your quarters in thirty standard minutes, is that sufficient time for you to make the necessary amendments to your report before the Captain and I read it?"

"That will be sufficient time. Thank you both."

Kirk glanced at Spock and then looked at Uhura, "I believe Mister Spock would say that one does not thank logic, Lieutenant. I look forward to reading your report. I beset get to the Bridge."

Spock started to join Kirk, "I shall accompany you, Captain and you are correct in that one does not thank logic." at the door he paused, looked at Uhura, "I will see you in your quarters in thirty standard minutes, Lieutenant Uhura. Please do not send your report until I have checked your computer."

"Yes, Sir." Uhura nodded knowing that Spock would read her report before she sent it as part of the diagnostic check and let her know if there was any wording that could be questioned by others. As she walked towards her quarters she found it very reassuring to know Gary had thought of her at the end even though she knew he need not have told Spock to look after her for he always had.

FIN

A/N Been busy despite all the very unseasonal rain. Have told myself that this year I will get all these stories retyped and "out there". Hope you all have a fantastic 2016 and that you enjoyed this short bit.


End file.
